


5 Times Someone Got Jace's Last Name Wrong (And One Time Someone Finally Got It Right)

by darkangel86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Times, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt Simon Lewis, Jace Wayland is a Herondale, M/M, Secret Crush, Worried Jace Wayland, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “Hey, Wayland!” Someone yelled across the Ops room and Jace sighed. Turning, he groaned at the smug look on the visiting Shadowhunters face.“Its actually-” Jace started, only to be very obviously dismissed by the other man and his exaggerated eye roll.





	5 Times Someone Got Jace's Last Name Wrong (And One Time Someone Finally Got It Right)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to get this idea out of my head for weeks so I finally just wrote it.

**1**

“Hey, Wayland!” Someone yelled across the Ops room and Jace sighed. Turning, he groaned at the smug look on the visiting Shadowhunters face.

“Its actually-” Jace started, only to be very obviously dismissed by the other man and his exaggerated eye roll.

“Whatever. Listen. I need you to-” But Jace tuned him out. It wasn't like he was going to take orders from this guy. Shadowhunter or not, Jace wasn't about to listen to anything someone like this blonde asshole had to say. “-you?” Jace caught the last word of the guys apparent rant and raised and unammused eyebrow at him.

“No.” Jace said flatly before turning and walking away. _Douche bag_. He thought as he left the guy standing speechless. If he'd been listening, Jace would have learned a lot sooner that something had happened to Simon.

 

**2**

“Damn it all to hell, Lightwood.” Raphael cursed under his breath at Jace as the vampire unceremoniously ended up with a lap full of unconscious Simon.

“He's more your problem than he is mine,” Jace said, choosing to ignore the fact that someone else had gotten his name wrong. He'd give the vampire the benefit of the doubt. It wasn't like he'd been a Herondale long and even so, it wasn't like he spent enough time around Raphael for him to know he had a new last name. Again.

“Dios mio,” Raphael muttered. “I beg to differ.” He continued.

“Listen, I don't have time to wait around for him to wake up so if you could just-” Jace waved his hand around vaguely in Simon's direction and Raphael blinked rapidly up at him.

“I don't know what you think I can do to wake him and I have no idea what this is-” Raphael waved his hand around much like Jace had just done and Jace groaned.

“Just tell him to call me when he wakes up.” Jace muttered before turning and disappearing in the direction that he'd came in.

 

**3**

“You're lucky you Lightwoods are my favorites,” Magnus muttered and Jace grit his teeth so hard he winced. He was really getting tired of people using the wrong name when it came to him. And fine, he'd admit it. He'd been through a few different last names in his short life but by the angel, was it so hard for people to keep up?! Jace didn't even waste his breath on correcting Magnus, seeing as he had more important things to do. Like trying to figure out why Simon still hadn't woken up.

 

**4**

“Get it together, Wayland!” Maia snapped at Jace as he paced at the foot of Simon's bed. Despite arguing against it, Simon, who was still unconscious, had been moved back into his boathouse. Why, Jace had no idea. It seemed like the stupidest place to keep someone who couldn't protect themselves but then he guessed that was exactly what he'd been doing. Keeping watch while Magnus and Raphael tried to figure out why Simon wasn't waking up.

“I have it together, Roberts.” Jace managed to say, even though his jaw was aching from how tightly he was clenching it.

“Then stop acting like this is in any way affecting you!” She snapped and Jace stilled. It wasn't affecting him. Or, it shouldn't be affecting him, but fucking okay, so it was actually affecting him and Jace growled low in the back of his throat. In front of him, Maia froze.

“No way.” Maia whispered as she looked fro where Jace stood, hands clenched into tight fists at his sides, to where his eyes were trained on Simon's prone figure. “It is affecting you. Huh. Did not see that one coming.” She admitted flippantly and Jace growled again.

“Okay, dude, chill. I'm the only one around here that should be growling.” Maia said as she stood from where she'd been sitting. In Simon's bed. With her hands running through Simon's hair. She grinned up at Jace as she grabbed her jacket and turned to leave.

“Get it together, Wayland.” She said again, this time more softly and less like she was accusing him of something. Jace's stomach twisted into knots as he continued watching Simon, praying to the angels listening to just wake him up.

 

**5**

“You Lightwoods always think the world owes you. Just because you're Lightwoods!” Raphael snapped in Jace's face and Jace was seriously at his breaking point.

“Listen, you stupid-” Jace started, only to be interrupted by a hand suddenly gripping his wrist. Looking down, Jace saw that Simon's eyes were open, just barely but they were open. “By the angel!” Jace exclaimed, taking in Simon's dopey half smile and he lost it. Without thinking, Jace leaned down and pressed his lips to Simon's extremely dry ones. In the back of his mind he wondered if normally Simon's lips were as soft as he'd lately been wondering. They'd always looked so kiss swollen where the vampire chewed on them. Jace had realized weeks ago, before Simon's little nap, that he wanted to kiss those lips and after sitting at his bedside for days, Jace broke. He did the one thing he swore he absolutely would not do. 

“For the love of your precious angels, Lightwood, let him breathe!” Raphael yelled, breaking Jace out of his thoughts to snap at Raphael that Simon was a vampire and therefore didn't need to breathe and he froze, suddenly realizing exactly what he'd just done. Shoving himself back and off of the bed, Jace scrambled to his feet and immediately fled the boathouse. He absolutely could not deal with whatever kind of rejection Simon had for him. 

Outside of the boathouse, Jace could hear Simon calling his name. Breaking his own heart, Jace ignored the dumb boy that had somehow managed to worm his way into Jace's heart and ran.

 

**+1**

“You- you can go lick a rock, Herondale!” Simon yelled at Jace as the vampire marched into the Institute and Jace froze. For more than one reason. The first being that he'd only just left Simon in the boathouse with Raphael fifteen minutes ago and there was no way he was okay enough to make the trip to the Institute by himself after being unconscious for days! 

The second was. The second was Simon got it right. He'd marched into the Institute like he somehow had the right to and yelled at Jace, again, like he had the right to, and he'd gotten it right. Dorky, ridiculous Simon Lewis and Jace lost what little resolve he had in him. Marching across the room and closing the distance between them, Jace grasped Simon by his shirt and pulled him in, smashing their mouths together in a much more heated kiss than the one they'd shared back in the boathouse.

“W-what. What was that for?” Simon asked, breaking away from Jace finally, but not moving away.

“You got it right.” Jace whispered, much more emotional than he should have been. It was just a stupid last name. It didn't mean anything. Except. Yeah. It kind of did where Jace was concerned.

“I got what right?” Simon had to ask as he leaned further into Jace's embrace.

“My name.” Jace answered, mumbling it against Simon's lips when he leaned in to kiss him again. When Simon smiled against his lips, Jace found himself smiling back. 

“Raphael tells me that you sat at my bedside for days while I was sleeping.” Simon said and Jace groaned, turning to hide his face in Simon's neck. 

“Lies.” Jace mumbled against Simon's neck and the vampire laughed.

“Its okay. Your secret is safe with me, Herondale.” Simon whispered and Jace grinned. “I won't tell anyone that you're secretly a giant worry wort. Or a sap. Or that your lips are unbelievably soft, like, holy shit man, its like kissing a cloud!” Simon exclaimed and Jace just laughed. This was his life and these were his choices. He was pretty sure he could deal with both. He was, after all, a Herondale.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I have no idea why Simon was unconscious. He just was. Stray curse? Vampire flu? Take your pick. ;)


End file.
